


Lost Innocence

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny rapes Laura while they're both drunk. Carmilla is NOT happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read: Please know that this story contains rape, and that any readers who find this uncomfortable to read are advised to not read this.
> 
> Danny Lawrence is an angel in my view. This was a requested dark prompt from Tumblr.
> 
> Thank You.

Laura giggled at herself, pushing the door of dorm room closed. She flimsily threw her bag onto the floor and flipped the lights on. She laid on her bed and checked her phone. She had many texts from an unknown recipient that she couldn't read because the letters flew off the screen. She managed to cohere the letters 'C' and 'K', but she didn't care and threw her phone to one side. She shut her eyes and rested her arms on her chest and grew tired. 

Moments later, the door swung open, but Laura didn't notice. 

"Lauuurraaaaaaa," Danny gurgled. She took a swig of beer in her hand and bashed against the wardrobe. "Where are you?" Danny cleared her throat and blinked slowly, walking to Laura laying in bed. 

"Hm?" Laura grimaced as Danny sat next to her in bed and leaned in. Laura caught the strong whiff of Danny's intoxication.

"You'reeee amazinggg." Danny laughed. She finished the contents of her beer bottle and dropped it to the floor with a loud clunk. Right then, Laura's phone started vibrating, irritating Danny. She picked up the phone and threw it into Carmilla's vacant bed. "Fuck that," Danny belched, making Laura laugh. 

"What are you doing here, Danny?" Laura smiled, running her fingers through her messy brown hair.

"I'm here for you," Danny looked at Laura with a moment of clarity in her eyes. Danny used a hand to slide behind Laura's head, gently coaxing her head off the pillow. Laura obliged, unsure of what was happening. Laura laughed nervously.

"You're a little drunk, Danny. Let's just lie down," Laura smiled again, urging to help Danny.

"Yeah, let's lie down," Danny grinned at the wall fuzzily.

"Yeah," Laura agreed.

"And sleep with eachother," Danny smiled proudly at herself. Laura frowned and felt her ears had probably changed some of what Danny had said. She ignored it and slid to one side to allow Danny to lie down. Laura turned to face the wall, being the little spoon to Danny. Danny put an arm around Laura's waist.

"Face me." Danny whispered to Laura. Laura froze as the breath coming from Danny landed on her neck, giving her goosebumps. She slowly turned in place, now facing Danny.

"Let's sleep." Laura stared into Danny's eyes before yawning, turning the lights back off. Danny could still see Laura looking at her in the dark. 

"Laura?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Danny whispered. Laura froze. Danny was way too wasted. So was she. In the morning it'll all be over. 

"Goodnight, Danny." Laura said in the most cheerful tone possible. Danny frowned and swallowed.

"You don't love me back, do you?" Danny spoke in a low voice. Laura opened her mouth but didn't speak. "Because you're in love with that vampire freak." Danny's disappointment was evident as Danny's grip around Laura's waist tightened.

"She's not a vampire." Laura lied.

"You're certainly in love with her."

"No I'm not."

"Prove it." Danny insisted. 

"I can't." Laura's head began to ache through thinking too much. Danny leaned into Laura, rolling over her and pinning down her shoulders. Danny leaned down and kissed Laura aggressively, scaring Laura. Danny pulled back after a few seconds to breathe.

"You can prove it." Danny used her weight to keep Laura pinned down, attempting to pull Laura's shirt over her head, making Laura wriggle to stop her.

"Danny- what are you doing?" Laura grunted as Danny managed to tug the shirt off of Laura's head.

"Helping you love me back." Danny slurred. She stood off the bed, grabbing Laura out of he bed by the waist and immediately yanking down her skinny jeans. Laura almost tripped as Danny pulled the jeans from her feet quickly. 

"I don't love Carmilla, Dan-"

"SHUT UP." Danny yelled hoarsely. Laura froze and looked at Danny in the dark of the dorm room. Laura stood terrified at the larger woman. Laura now only stood in her red lingerie, certainly unintended for Danny. Danny smirked, pushing Laura onto the bed again with ease. Laura looked up at Danny with terrifying eyes, breathing rapidly in her small body, blinking unbelievingly.

"Danny, you don't need to do this." Laura laughed, sticking out her palm and shaking her hand.

"I'll believe you don't love her when you're calling MY name in your sleep." Danny looked at Laura with her cold blue eyes. 

"Come on, Danny." Laura's voice cracked as she attempted to get off the bed. Danny easily used a hand and gripped her shoulder down. 

"Don't try any krav maga bullshit." Danny hovered over Laura and bent down, putting her knee on the bed, crawling over Laura. Laura leaned back to avoid any contact. It didn't last, as Danny flattened her torso and used her fingers to fiddle with Laura's bra strap. Laura's scared expression was replaced with a mild whimper as Danny easily undid her bra with two fingers. She slid the bra off her shoulders and threw it onto Carmilla's bed yet again.

"Don't act so scared, you'll love it." Danny smiled and blinked slowly. Danny's face was inches from Laura and used her bottom lip to slowly rub over Laura's sweet lips. Laura shut her eyes as Danny delved further and used her tongue and forced it between Laura's lips, making Laura want to gag. She held her reflex with all her might, giving Danny's tongue as much room as it needed.

Laura opened her eyes once more as Danny started trailing her hands over Laura's underwear, tracing the rim with her fingertips. 

"Please don't Danny." Laura moaned in a gasp, somehow igniting Danny even more. 

"Relax." Danny urged, slowly slipping Laura's underwear over her slim thighs and to her ankles. Laura gripped her bedsheets lightly and tried to control her breathing, insisting it was merely a nightmare. 

Danny now had a full view over Laura's bare crotch and lowered her head so that it was directly above it.

"Spread your legs," Danny rasped, helping to coax them apart by placing her hands on the inside of Laura's thighs. Laura unwillingly allowed herself to open up entirely to Danny. Laura laid on her bed now completely spread. Danny lightly ran her fingertips down Laura's stomach and over her clit, making Laura hitch.

"Fuck lube." Danny grinned and put the same fingertips into her mouth. Danny looked back down at Laura already glistening and wet.

"Danny, please stop." Laura's begging was becoming stronger. 

"You'll enjoy this-"

"I won't please we can talk-"

"You'll enjoy it I'll be the best you've ever done it wit-"

"No! I'm a god damn virgin!" Laura craned her neck up to look at Danny who took in the words. She licked her lips.

"Saving yourself for someone special?" Danny thought.

"No, I'm just," Laura hesitated.

"All the better then. Nobody to compare me to." Danny raised an eyebrow and went straight between Laura's legs, kissing Laura's inner thigh. Laura shot her head back and shut her eyes, wanting to make everything disappear. Danny's kisses got closer and closer toward her centre, eventually landing on Laura's clit. Laura bit her lip as Danny's kissed grew wet and sloppy. Her tongue lightly licked around the entrance, giving more moisture to an area which was abundant with wetness. 

"Danny," Laura gasped when she sucked lightly on her clit, now using her fingers to trace around her, pushing her fingers in shallow. Danny didn't hesitate to insert her finger straight into Laura without warning, making Laura gasp and grip the sheets harder. Danny looked up between Laura's legs to see her nipples were firm, and her torso was dotted in goosebumps. 

"Laura where the hell-" Loud footsteps led up to the dorm room's door and it slammed open to send shudders through the room. Carmilla flipped the lights on although she could see crystal clearly in the dark. Danny's eyes were resembling of a deer stuck in headlights, completely frozen with her head in between Laura. Laura immediately sat up and brought her legs to her chest, covering herself. Danny began to stand. 

"Fangface-" Danny was immediately cut off as Carmilla threw a powerful fist right into Danny's face. Danny fell to the floor and moaned, cupping her right eye.

"Carmilla-" Laura cried.

"Fucking dress yourself, you fucking slut." Carmilla looked at Laura with the harshest look she'd ever received, breaking her heart even more. Laura didn't dare speak again, picking up her clothing and running into the bathroom. 

"It's nice to see you too," Danny grunted as she stood up. 

"You fucking waste of space. I could fucking MURDERED you. You're not giving much reason as to why I fucking shouldn't." Carmilla's eyes were no longer brown, but were replaced with a bright red, and her fangs showed when she spoke. 

"I was right. You were a vampire." Danny laughed. Carmilla frowned and grabbed Danny's shirt, twisting it in her hand.

"I will fucking rip you apart, xena." Carmilla hissed, throwing Danny to the floor again. A loud crack emitted by Carmilla's brute force. Danny cried out loud and hunched her back as her cowered over her hip.

"What the hell did you do?!" Danny screamed. Her face turned bright red. 

"Returning karma." Carmilla bent down to the ground and grabbed a fistful of Danny's ginger hair. "You fucking do that again and I'll rip your fucking head off with my bare hands." Carmilla used her hand to bash Danny's head against the wooden floor one more time. 

"Fuck!" Danny groaned, rolling over and placing her head in her hands. 

"Get the hell outta here." Carmilla dragged Danny up with her strength and walked out the dorm room with Danny screeching. 

"Let go of my ear!" Danny hoarsely replied. 

"Oh no, preying on innocent girls and all you care about is a little pinch on your little ear." Carmilla mocked in a baby voice. Her eyes were still infuriated. "Don't ever come back here again." Carmilla spat, watching Danny writhe on the floor in pain. 

Carmilla stormed back into the dorm room to see Laura sitting on her bed in tears. Carmilla hesitated to enter, wondering if the best thing was to simply leave Laura. Before she could decide, Laura looked up at Carmilla with her red eyes. Carmilla swallowed her pain and decided to comfort her.

"Do you need anything?" Carmilla asked, shutting the dorm door. She walked over to Laura and sat on her bed. Laura didn't reply and merely shook her. She breathed and cried more, leaning her head onto Carmilla's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Carm." Laura's voice was drenched with pain. Carmilla shut her eyes and breathed.

"It's not your fault." Carmilla breathed out and brushed hair away from Laura's wet eyes.

"It is!" Laura insisted with disgust. "I just let her."

"Laura you didn't let her." Carmilla frowned, wrapping an arm around her. Laura shuddered as she breathed in.

"I wanted my first time to be special. And now it'll never happen-" Laura cut herself off with her silent sobbing. Carmilla didn't know what to do.

"It'll still happen. That wasn't your first time. That was disgusting and wrong. You can decide when your first time is." Carmilla tried to comfort. 

"I wanted it to be with you." Laura wiped her eyes and looked up at Carmilla. "I love you, Carm." Laura's voice cracked when she admitted it. Carmilla's rage ignited more. Danny was a monster. She took away Laura's innocence. 

"I love you too, Laura." Carmilla refrained from kiss Laura on the lips, scared of how she'd now react to intimacy. Instead, she kissed her on the forehead. "We're not going to let her get away with this." She confirmed, staring at the wall in front of them. "We're not."


End file.
